


Interrogatives

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: The Baysuka Chronicles [2]
Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Japanese Character(s), Language Barrier, Languages, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley and Asuka get together to practice a few things: Japanese, English, asking questions, screaming the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogatives

**Author's Note:**

> Super big thanks to mithen for beta reading and helping with the Japanese!

Bayley flicked on a light and shut the door to her bedroom behind them.

“I can never do this with the door open,” she said. “I don’t know why.”

“ _The_ door,” Asuka said, pointing.

“Hai,” Bayley said. Asuka grinned widely, shark-like.

Bayley shivered. “The bed,” she said, gesturing widely at some demure, white Ikea furniture.

“I like _the_ bed,” Asuka said. “Big.”

“It’s queen-size,” Bayley shrugged.

“Empress size.” Asuka elbowed her and raised her eyebrows, which drew a laugh. Then Asuka pulled her into a slow kiss, their lips pressing softly, then opening into something deeper. Bayley’s arms went around Asuka’s shoulders and they inched backwards.

Bayley felt Asuka’s hands creep up under her tee shirt, toward the clasp of her bra.

“Ah ah ah, we’re practicing.” Bayley stopped her. “What do you say?”

Asuka frowned. “Can I...” she trailed off. She pulled her hands back, gesturing to her own body, around her chest. “What is it called? Can I open the thing?”

Bayley stifled a laugh. “Bra. Can I take off your bra?”

“Ohh,” Asuka said.

“Say it back.”

“Can I take off your...” Asuka grinned over the word. “Brah.”

“Hai,” Bayley said.

“Yokatta,” Asuka said, going from hesitant to triumphant to predatory in seconds. She moved quickly, hands back on Bayley’s body, under her shirt, undoing her bra. They locked eyes. Asuka bit her lip and then moved again, decisively, guiding Bayley’s shirt and bra up and off, leaving her there half-naked.

“You didn’t ask first,” Bayley said.

“Sorry,” Asuka said.

“You don’t look sorry.”

Asuka held up her finger and thumb close together. “Little sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Bayley said. She backed into the bed and sat down, swinging her legs up onto the bed. Asuka lowered her head and stalked forward, slinking, crawling up and over Bayley to straddle her.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked.

“Where do you want to kiss me?” Bayley asked.

Asuka pointed to Bayley’s breast, her nipple drawn up hard against the cold of the air conditioning.

“Hai,” Bayley said.

Asuka kept eye contact with Bayley as she lowered her face to the other woman’s chest. She took Bayley’s right nipple in between her lips and kissed it softly at first. She ran her tongue over it, up, down, then all around, and Bayley sighed softly.

Asuka’s eyes fluttered closed momentarily, then snapped open as she nipped at the dark pink bud with her teeth. Bayley gasped.

“Yes?” Asuka said hopefully.

“Chotto?” Bayley said.

“Ahh,” Asuka said. She kissed the nipple gently, licking it, and ceasing to bite. She sucked it into her mouth and held Bayley’s body with her arms, reaching around.

“Oh god,” Bayley moaned, “yes, do that.”

Asuka worked her nipple until Bayley was starting to feel overwhelmed and started squirming.

“Other side?”

“Hai.”

Asuka moved to the left side and worked it with her mouth while she fondled the right side with her hand. But soon enough she pulled back, a question on her lips.

“I don’t even know how to say jeggings in Japanese so I’m just going to take these off,” Bayley said. She started doing the motion and raised her eyebrows at Asuka.

“Yes, off!” Asuka said.

Bayley pushed her leggings down and kicked them off over her bare feet. She lay in front of Asuka naked but for a pair of black cotton panties.

“Pantsu. Off.” Asuka folded her arms.

“Help me,” Bayley said.

“Oh, help,” Asuka said. She pressed her lips together in concentration as she gently slid them down over Bayley’s hips, revealing her fully. She pulled them off all the way and tossed it aside.

Bayley’s knees fell apart, casually.

“I touch your pussy,” Asuka said firmly. The hesitance from earlier had faded.

“I thought we were practicing questions,” Bayley said, giving Asuka a coy side-eye.

“No question. I touch it.”

Bayley grinned. “Okay. Touch it.”

Asuka traced a finger from bottom to top, gliding through the soft wetness and trailing through a frame of fine, dark hair. She looked at Bayley, expecting an answer of some kind.

“Hai,” Bayley said.

Asuka grinned, feral and calculating at the same time. “Correct,” she said. She brought her finger to her own lips and licked it. Then she moved closer to Bayley, pinning the other woman’s knees apart with her own, clothed legs. She held up two fingers, then traced them through Bayley once again. Bayley shivered and moaned.

With two fingers, Asuka pressed in, curling upward and gliding in and out. Bayley tried to thrash but couldn’t. “Yes, like that,” she said.

Asuka leaned in to kiss Bayley on the mouth as she kept fingering her, and Bayley kissed back wetly, gliding from Asuka’s mouth to her neck, kissing her at the line of her shirt and shoulder, scrabbling against Asuka’s back with her hands.

Bayley got a hold of Asuka’s shirt and pulled at it. “I want to touch you more,” she said. Asuka withdrew her hands so she could be undressed. A moment later, Bayley had tossed aside the purple “I’m a Hugger” shirt Asuka was wearing, and Asuka sat there in a lacy black bra and her gray jeans.

“Better?” asked Asuka, skeptically.

“A little,” said Bayley. “More skin. It’s better with more skin touching.” Bayley gestured to her own body before she drew her back down and they kissed again, this time their bare arms and bellies pressing together. Asuka felt Bayley’s leg grind against her pelvis, rubbing back and forth, and she rolled her hips to push back.

“Nice. But.” Asuka said. She was getting flushed at the top of her cheeks.

“But?” Bayley said in her ear.

Asuka pulled away and crawled backwards, sliding down Bayley’s body.

“I eat your pussy. You scream. Good practice,” Asuka purred.

“Practice for what?”

“ _Later_ ,” Asuka said, and her grin reached its ferocious peak, before she dove in, licking Bayley’s clit in short strokes. Bayley screamed and pulled at her own hair.

“ _Yessss._ ” Asuka drew out the S. She slipped two fingers back into Bayley while working her with her tongue, lapping up her wetness and holding her open with her other hand so she could lick deeper and wider.

All pretensions of this being a language lesson had vanished. Bayley moaned wordlessly, clutching at her hair, her body, the pillows, the bed, or anything she could hold on to.

She hooked her ankles around the edges of the bed that she could reach. Asuka’s free hand crept up her belly, pressing firmly to hold Bayley tight while she was at work.

Bayley felt her body tightening in the telltale sign of her orgasm approaching. “Oh shit, oh fuck, I’m coming,” she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lower lip.

Asuka felt Bayley’s body clench and quiver around her as she stroked and licked her through the orgasm. But she didn’t relent, pressing in with three fingers now and licking in slow then fast circles. She looked up with her eyes as Bayley’s fluttered open. Their gazes met briefly before Bayley moaned involuntarily as Asuka coaxed more shudders and shivers out of her with her hand and mouth.

Bayley came again, this time suddenly, and after the waves of pleasure had broken over her, she realized the other woman had still not relented.

“Asuka, why?”

“Good practice,” she replied. “Stop now? Or go?”

Bayley’s eyes narrowed and she grinned fiercely. “Go.”

“ _Yarou_.” Asuka slid a fourth finger in, so that she was fucking Bayley with almost her whole hand while she kept up licking and sucking her clit with great focus and affection. Bayley came a tiny third orgasm, Asuka’s hand held like she was inside a velvet vise.

“Enough, I can’t take anymore, it’s so good but—” Bayley cut herself off sucking in a deep breath.

Asuka leered. “You tap?”

Bayley rolled her eyes. “I submit. Is that good enough?”

“Good,” Asuka said. “Very good.” She withdrew, wiping her fingers on the bedspread with a grin, and crawled up to the head of the bed, kissing Bayley with open eyes.

Bayley was overwhelmed by the sharp taste of herself on Asuka’s lips and kissed her deeply and with drive.

After a time, they lay on the bed, catching their breath and looking up at the ceiling.

“What did you mean, later?” Bayley said, resting her head against Asuka’s shoulder.

“I fuck you, you scream. I _fight_ you, you scream _better_ ,” she purred into her ear. Bayley flashed back to their title match, the power of Asuka’s kicks and chokes, and she remembered from minutes ago the power of her licks and strokes. And then she laughed. Asuka would see who would be making who scream. That part would only get better and better.


End file.
